


In the end

by LoverofMidnight



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt is still a Witcher, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Whump, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Geralt is injured on a contract. He calls Jaskier to talk with him.Jaskier sank to the floor, he stared at the phone, he tried again to get through to Geralt, but there was only silence over the phone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	In the end

Jaskier hummed to himself as he stirred the stew. It was an old classic, that he knew Geralt loved to eat. He looks at the table he had set.

There was an uneasy feeling in his heart and he could only hope that Geralt would be okay. It wasn’t a typical contract he had taken. Jaskier had tried to get him out of it, but as soon as innocent people are involved he knew that Geralt would take it.

Why on the beautiful green plant had he decided it would be a good idea to take a hit against the mafia? Even with his witchery strength, he was outnumbered.

Jaskier gave a tired sigh as he put on some music. The calming sound of Mozart symphony no.5 filled the small apartment.

He jumped slightly when his phone suddenly started to ring.

Geralt slid onto the floor, his hand pressed against his stomach. He took a breath and groaned when there shot a sharp stabby pain through him.

His eyes moved around the room, it was a blood bath. He tried to get up, but everything felt like lead. His knees gave in under him. The floor was slippery with his blood.

Geralt pulled his phone out of his pocket.

His eyes narrowed slightly when the sudden bright light of the phone flooded his eyes. His heart jolted when he saw that Jaskier had tried to call him three times.

His hand was shaking when he pulled up Jaskier’s number. He knows that he wouldn’t make it out alive here. He already lost too much blood.

He bit the inside of his lip, he hoped that he would be able to hear Jaskier’s voice for the last time.

“Geralt?” Jaskier’s voice was slightly distorted as if he was on speaker. But Geralt could hear the relief in his voice.

“Hey, love.” He quieted down. How can he tell Jaskier that he loves him and that he shouldn't mourne his death?

Jaskier could sense that something was wrong. “Darling, is everything alright?” It sounded like he was on the edge of working himself up in a panic.

Geralt had to force himself to breath through the stabbing pain. “Everything is fine, love. What are you doing?” Geralt could hear the music over the phone.

“I’m making dinner, you sure you are alright?” Jaskier could hear the hiss of pain Geralt gave.

There was a choking sound. Jaskier could feel the pit in his stomach getting bigger.

“Geralt please.” He wasn’t sure what he was saying please for, but he wanted his husband to come home. 

Geralt coughed up blood. He glared at the blood around him. “Jask, can you make me a promise? Please just say yes.” Geralt’s voice was slightly choked.

If he could cry he would. This isn’t the way he wanted to say goodbye to his husband.

“Of course, anything.” Jaskier’s voice went soft. Geralt could see in his mind eye the slight frown Jaskier would have at the moment.

Geralt was silent for a long moment, trying to find the right words. That was something that was never his forty.

Another shot of pain, made him hiss. There danced spots in his visions.

“Promise m-me.” Geralt went silent. Jaskier was silent as he waited. “That y-you wi-will co-continue on.” Geralt swallowed.

“Geralt where are you?” Jaskier felt the panic falling over him like a tidal wave.

The sudden cough over the phone made him almost jumped with worry. “Geralt, darling.”

“I’m s-sorry. Love you.” The phone slip from Geralt’s fingers. He could still hear the shouting of Jaskier in the background.

His mind played over the last few decades. Times had changed. Geralt’s eyes closed. His mind went back to the time he married Jaskier. Seeing him dressed up in a copy of his favourite doublet, flowers everywhere.

They were happy and that is all that mattered. He could die a happy man.

Jaskier sank to the floor, he stared at the phone, he tried again to get through to Geralt, but there was only silence over the phone.

He bit the inside of his lip, he could feel tears burning his eyes. Before he noticed, tears streamed down his face.

A screamed echo around the place. This isn’t fair, they should still have more years together. Jaskier hunched into himself. He would try his best to fulfil his promise to Geralt, that is the way to honour the memory of his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
